Snow White Queen
by DarkAngel1105
Summary: Have you ever felt like you were trapped with no way of getting out? Hermione Granger has. She is his and can never escape.  She is his Snow White Queen.  Based on Snow White Queen by Evanescence. WARNING RAPE AND NON-CONSENSUAL SEX! 17  readers only


***********************_WARNING_***********************************

Rape/ Non-Consensual Sex! DO NOT READ IF UNDER 17!

A/N: Based on the "Snow White Queen" by Evanescence.

Just a random idea that popped into my head while listening to this song on the way home from work.

This is my first real shot at M rated fan fiction so please review and be gentle. Hope you guys enjoy!

One Shot?

Lots of Love,

Lady Severus Snape.

**DISCLAIMER: **All characters belong to JK Rowling and the music to Evanescence and Amy Lee.

**********************_**END OF WARNING/DISCLAIMER**_*****************

Chapter 1: The NightMare Begins

Hermione Jean Granger was not afraid of anything. Anything that is, except the man who now loomed above her.

****Flashback***

_Stoplight, lock the door.  
>Don't look back.<br>Undress in the dark,  
>And hide from you,<br>All of you._

She had had a feeling of being watched all night in the Great Hall and felt followed as she returned to her Head Girl room for the night. As she walked inside, she began undressing quickly trying to shake off the feeling of prying eyes. Now clad in only her red laced bra and knickers, she felt a hand wrap around her and cover her mouth. She froze in shock as the voice of her captor spoke.

"I have been watching you. And I want you. Tonight, you will be mine."

_You'll never know the way your words have haunted me.  
>I can't believe you'd ask these things of me.<br>You don't know me._

She recognized the voice immediately as none other than Severus Snape. She tried to struggle but was held firmly in place by his firm grip. He began to kiss and bite his way down the side of her neck till and loosened his hold of her mouth.

"If I let go, you will…not…scream. Understood", He said as his free hand began to roam down her body, cupping her breasts and drawing smooth circles around the tips. She nodded and he released his hand.

"Professor, what do you want from me? She asked timidly as his hands continued to roam.

"You, Hermione. I want you." And with that, he picked her up and tossed her to the bed, letting her worst nightmare begin.

_You belong to me,  
>My snow white queen.<br>There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over.  
>Soon I know you'll see,<br>You're just like me.  
>Don't scream anymore my love, 'cause all I want is you.<em>

He began to kiss her forcing his tongue into her mouth to quiet her screams for help. He bound her to the bed through some spell she had not heard him say. His hands, rough and calloused, ripped her bra in two and began to kiss and nip her breasts as he devoured her. She continued to fight him and he stilled her body with his hand.

"Don't fight me Hermione, you will want this when I am done with you" he said as his hands reached downward to pull her knickers off, leaving her bare before him. She felt him ease off of her and heard the sound of his pants unzipping. She tried to scream but nothing came out.

He stood naked in front of her and continues the path his hands had made with his mouth till his head sat nestled between her thighs.

"I will make you wet for me. Don't resist me." He said then dug his tongue into her soft folds. She bit back a moan as he continued his ministrations. She did not want this but Merlin he felt good and she felt her body begin n to react, against her minds better judgment.

"There's a good girl" he crooned in that voice that could melt chocolate. He continued to lick and suck on her clit and pumped her with his hands. He stopped just as she was about to climax and she cried out at the loss of the sensation. She was giving in and she knew it.

She felt him climb up her body and felt his manhood pressing into her stomach. She was afraid.

********Back to Present****

She felt him push himself into her fast and cried out in pain as her barrier broke.

"A virgin? Merlin you're so tight. You are MINE now" he shouted as he began to pump himself into her body at a rapid pace. She felt like her body was being ripped in two as tears began to roll down her eyes. Snape surprised her by leaning down to kiss her tears away.

"Hush, don't cry, you want this." He purred as he felt himself getting closer.

'Hold out a little bit more, Hermione. It'll all be over soon.' She thought to herself as she felt him continue to move. Once the pain died away, she stared feeling a filling sense and began to give into the pleasure. She moaned loudly as he lifted one leg and placed it on her shoulder hitting her at just the right angle. She felt a building feeling in her core and he knew she was close. He continued his movements whispering words to her, claiming her as his.

He felt her body tighten around him and pushed himself deeper inside her as her walls began to flutter around him. She screamed as a wave a pleasure began to wash over her and briefly heard him shout her name as she felt him still as he emptied his seed inside her.

"Mine. You are mine." He said as he came down from his high.

He pulled out of her and began to dress, leaving her still bound to the bed. She felt so ashamed. Not only did she lose her virginity to this man, but also she had enjoyed it! Once he finished, he released her bonds and she sat up, trying to run but was stopped when he pushed her back down on the bed.

"Tell anyone about this, and you will regret it. Do you understand me?"

"Yes." She croaked out and he kissed her neck as a reward.

"That's a good girl. Remember, girl, you cannot hide from me now. You belong to me." And with that, he got up and walked out the door.

As soon as she heard the door close, her body began to shake with tears and sobs. Once she calmed, she pulled the blanket to her and tried to get some sleep, hoping this nightmare would end.

_Wake up in a dream.  
>Frozen fear.<br>All your hands on me.  
>I can't scream.<br>I can't scream._

As she slept, her mind wandered back to what had happened and she woke up in a cold sweat screaming but nothing would come out. Her teacher had raped her and she was claimed as his. She could never escape him and the events that unfolded that night.

_I can't escape the twisted way you think of me.  
>I feel you in my dreams and I don't sleep.<br>I don't sleep.  
><em>

She lay back down and pulled the blanket to her again. She felt his seed and her blood drying between her legs but was too afraid to get up, thinking he would return to take her again. She began to cry herself to sleep, her last words before sleep took her.

"I am his. His Snow White Queen."

_Don't scream anymore my love, 'cause all I want is you._


End file.
